weird_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man.
Day 1 Hello, I am Eddie. I have a story to tell you, one day I was walking down the road, then I got a call from my mom. She said for me to come home soon, I said I would. As I was walking home I saw a figure from afar. He just waved at me. I just ran by the figure. It was completely black, I saw no face, no eyes, no mouth, just black. After I got home I told my mom about the black figure. She said it was probably just my imagination. So I went to my room to play on my PC. Day 2 After the encounter with the figure yesterday, I went on another walk. I went on the exact same sidewalk. Then I saw the same figure on the road, it was just standing there. Then I saw a truck coming the way the figure was standing, it was driving at 69 miles per hour. I screamed at the figure to move but it didn't. The figure got ran over by the truck, but after he got ran over, the figure was still standing. The figure ran to me in 2 seconds, he was in my face. His head just turned left and right, I heard some snapping. I thought his head got snapped, but my mom walked out the door to go to work. The figure immediately disappeared, my mom saw me leaning backwards on my house. She yelled at me for standing on her flowers she made a few weeks ago. I said that a figure was going to kill me. She again yelled at me for making a excuse of stepping on her flowers. I went inside and went to my room and sat there for hours. Day 3 After my 2nd encounter with the thing, I never went outside, even when my mom yelled at me. One day I was playing some Sonic, then the power went out. God dang it I thought. I went to the basement to turn the power back on. But when I went inside, I felt like I was being watched, so I was trying to find the fuse box. I saw something in the corner. It looked like a man, I thought it was my dad because he works in the basement a lot. But he was just standing there, I said hi, but he said nothing. After a few seconds of silence, I went down the stairs and went to the fuse box to turn the power back on, but the switches were on. I looked by at my dad but he wasn't there. Then it became so dark I couldn't see anything. I then realized the door was locked. I was trapped in the basement. But I felt breathing on my neck, I turned around and saw nothing. Just darkness, then I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. I pulled, I pushed, I screamed at the darkness. But nothing happened, then I heard a whisper. I asked the darkness: "Can you say it again?" I heard the whisper but louder, it said: "You are alone now. You will be my next victim." I was in a shocked face, I tried to get out, then I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw my dad walking towards me slowly. Then I realized it wasn't my dad, it was the figure. I tried to grab something, but since it was so dark I couldn't see anything, only the figure. Then I felt something, and pulled it off the floor and smashed the figure in the head. Then it started to glitch and scream, I hit it again with the object and the figure fell on the floor. Then I tried to find a light switch, then I found one by the basement door, then I switched it back on. When I turned the light on the figure disappeared and the only thing I could see was black blood and a door with the word: "The Figure." I laughed. Then the door opened, I also laughed when I went out the basement, I laughed when I went to my bedroom, I again laughed when I saw a dark figure in my room.